


Corn flakes

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, They’re aged up here so like Midori and Tori are 21 while Yuzuru is 22 ig, Uber AU, there’s a veerryyy tiny mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: ”You have done this many times before. It doesn’t matter how weird it is, or how you never even stepped inside this part of the city in your whole life.” Midori mentally reassured himself as he a approached the huge mansion. A lot of people were coming out from inside the building, and Midori knew he was being given weird looks. It was a kinda intimidating situation.’Hey it’s your Uber driver, I’m outside.’





	Corn flakes

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after seeing a post on twitter and I thought ‘Holy shit. Uber AU is the new Soulmate AU’. Very silly I know. Yuzuru is only a biiiit slightly mildly drunk in this lol. so it’s not really serious. Also I aged up the characters because apparently the driving age for commercial purposes in Japan is 21. Anyway enjoy!

_‘One new passenger.’_

Midori almost bumped his head on the ceiling of his rented HB20 sedan when his phone basically shouted the information. He had set the app to not only notify him but also speak out loud whenever someone asked for his service, what was usually very helpful since he tended to not notice it when the phone’s screen changed or when the device vibrated.

”Accept. Refuse.”

He rubbed his eyes as he looked at his phone screen and the words fell from his mouth more to himself than anything. Normally, Midori admits, he would feel ashamed of his current situation. He had parked in an alley next to his house after what was supposed to be the last race of the night and fallen asleep with his head on the driving wheel, seat belt still on and everything. He wasn’t the kind to fall asleep without meaning to, or at least not in the middle of his job. 

”But, technically,” he thought as he eyed his phone screen one more time, considering the two options in front of him. “I’ve already reached my goal for today.”

So Midori let the device fall back into the passenger seat, with it’s screen facing down, and leaned his head on the wheel again. He wasn’t in the mood for one last race at- how late was it again? 3am? It wasn’t exactly unusual for people to request Uber drives at ungodly hours, and Midori was usually the only one in his area who worked every night as well as every day since he started the job many months ago, so he always ended up being responsible for all the past-midnight races. 

”Not tonight, though.” He repeated inside his mind like a mantra when his phone started to talk yet again.

_’One new passenger.’_

”Just ignore it.”

_’One new passenger.’_

”They will give up soon...”

.

...

.

”See? It’s ove-“

_’One new passenger.’_

This time Midori definitely bumped his head on the ceiling- being so tall had it’s bad sides. He gave his phone the most disgruntled look he could manage and angrily grabbed it so he could finally check the request properly;

A new account, he knew by the lack of stars and the ‘0 ratings’ beside the username. He never had seen this one before, but whoever it was seemed to really need a ride right now. He really didn’t want to accept it, but something on the back of his mind kept telling him he wouldn’t be able to have a peaceful night if he didn’t. So, in the end, he tapped the green button on screen and waited for the address to be transferred to his gps while he turned the key and started the car.

Midori drove out of the alley and reached the road with a yawn, connecting his phone next to the driving wheel so he could take a glance at it and check the address. He squinted and read it out loud at least twice, feeling how it had an exotic sound to it, his memory kept telling him he had heard about it before, but he couldn’t quite grasp when or what he heard right now.

It was only after at least 10 minutes into driving that realization hit him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Looking outside the window only confirmed his suspicions, watching as the modest scenery of the neighborhood he lived in gradually disappeared and was replaced by fancy and expensive looking stores, houses, fences, everything. He frowned when the memory of Chiaki pulling a chair and sitting beside him at the park they usually met in shone bright in his mind.

” _Everyone who lives there is nuts!_ ” He had said, and back then Midori thought Chiaki was kind of a hypocrite for saying that. “ _I don’t know why I’m telling you this, though. These kind of people never ask for Ubers, they prefer to drive around in big limousines and all that fancy stuff. You’ll be fine! Maybe!_ ” The brunette had finished not so reassuringly, and the topic ended as suddenly as it had started.

”You have done this many times before. It doesn’t matter how weird it is, or how you never even stepped inside this part of the city in your whole life.” Midori mentally reassured himself as he a approached the huge mansion- it wasn’t a regular mansion where people lived in, probably a banquet hall or something like that. A lot of people were coming out from inside the building, and Midori knew he was being given weird looks. It was a kinda intimidating situation, he thought.

_’Hey it’s your Uber driver, I’m outside.’_

He quickly typed the message with trembling fingers, sighing in relief when the typing bubble showed up. 

_’Understood.’_ Was the only reply he received, and again not very reassuring. Midori tapped his fingers on the wheel anxiously, there were no use in trying to recognize who had called for him either, he would probably die before even becoming acquaintances with anyone who lived here.

It took a long time, but not really: what felt like an eternity but was surely not more than 6 minutes. Midori tried to calm his heart when the door opened, and turned surprised to look at the passengers who had just entered upon hearing a ‘thud’, though after paying attention to it he noticed it was one of them who had just sat down far too roughly.

”Yuzuru! Rush!” 

The boy- man? Midori couldn’t tell due to the person’s short stature- screamed, and Midori watched as a second person pushed two huge suitcases inside the car before entering and closing the door with not as much strength as the first one had used to open it.

”Please be patient, Young master.” The latter just huffed and looked outside the window indignantly. 

”Uh.. good night..?” 

Midori tried for a greeting, and was met with the stranger’s sweet smile.

”I apologize. My Young master had a long night.” He bowed his head lightly and Midori doesn’t know if he was imagining it or if it was just a trick from the lightning due to it being night, but he could swear the man’s cheeks were tinted with pink. “May I know your name?”

”Takamine. Midori Takamine. I will be your driver tonight.”

Midori could feel his heart in his throat and he didn’t even know why, surely this wasn’t an ordinary race like the ones he did daily but it also wasn’t so different, right?

”Ah.. Takamine-sama, what a delight. This is my Young master, Tori Himemiya, heir of the Himemiya family; and I am merely his chaperone, Yuzuru Fushimi.”

Of course Midori had heard of the Himemiyas before, they were fairly well known as one of the city’s richest family, but having one of them, and their heir nonetheless, here now inside his own car and under his care was a bit suffocating. He was about to continue the conversation when the short man- Tori.- started waving his hands in front of Yuzuru’s face.

”Cut it out! Ugh, a few drinks and you get all chatty, Yuzuru. I just want to go home already.”

’ _Oh, so that explains why he’s blushing._ ’ Midori thought. Yuzuru gave him an apologetic smile and the conversation ended there, with Midori turning his attention back into the driving wheel and starting the car once again. 

”I... still don’t know where I should leave you two..” Midori pointed out awkwardly when they left the parking lot into the road. At first, he received no reply, but he could see Yuzuru chuckle lightly on the rearview mirror.

”This is really your first time driving around here, right?” He started, but Tori cleared his throat loudly right after. “I get it. Takamine-sama, please just keep driving forward, I will make sure to tell you when you need to stop.”

Midori nodded and the atmosphere that immediately took over was a cold one. He was never one for small talk, but most of times the passengers would choose to talk about their days or nights, and Midori would always listen to them, despite rarely talking about things himself. Yet, times like this were hard to endure, it was clear that none of them was completely comfortable, and the only noises that could be heard were the ones coming from outside or the light static coming from the radio. 

It’s been around 10 minutes already and Midori prayed to all existing Gods asking for it to end soon. He should have just refused the race when he could one hour ago, really. And definitely text Chiaki to tell him about it tomorrow, and tell him how he was right when he said rich people were a synonym for problems, and also scold him for lying. ‘ _They don’t ask for Ubers? My ass._ ’ Midori frowned, though he supposes this adventure wasn’t entirely bad. He did meet a new place, after all. If only it wasn’t for such eccentric people..

”You can stop now.”

Yuzuru’s voice was what brought Midori back to his senses, and he hit the brakes, parking in front of what seemed to be the biggest and most luxurious mansion he had ever seen, even considering the surroundings. He exited the car and walked towards the rear door, opening it to let the passengers out as per usual.

”What a gentleman.” Yuzuru smiled as he exited the vehicle as well and held his hand out for Tori, who held it and followed him impatiently. He grabbed the suitcases and turned his attention back to Midori. “Thank you so much, Takamine-sama.”

And it was then, and only in that one moment under the lamppost, that Midori could get a clear view of the man’s appearance. Short and slightly tousled purpleish-blue hair, his fuchsia colored sharp eyes were a perfect opposition to his smile that held such gentleness to it, and as if his features weren’t already handsome by themselves, the beauty mark under his right eye was the icing on the cake. Midori swear he felt his heart stop for far longer than it should be humanly possible.

”Y-y-you’re welcome.” He breathed in, and reached inside his jacket’s pocket to grab a piece of paper and a pen. “H-here. You can... have my contact. In case you need it again.” He wrote the numbers down almost desperately, as if it was his only chance to do it, and cautiously offered it to the other man.

”Oh my, how interesting.”

“We literally only asked for an Uber because the stupid limousine’s tire popped.” Tori muttered from behind Yuzuru with a huff and crossed his arms.

The observation made Midori stare into the ground for a moment. Of course, how silly of him, he almost forgot this situation would most likely never repeat itself. “Ah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed-“

”Look at him, isn’t my Young master the cutest ever?” Yuzuru pinched Tori’s cheek and Midori had to hide his chuckle behind a faked cough. “He’s like a little brother to me, you know.”

The glare Tori gave Yuzuru was both horrified and beyond offended, although his cheeks were redder than a tomato. “What the hell are you doing!” He stomped on the man’s foot with what was probably the most strength he had, but Yuzuru didn’t react in the slightest.

”He says such rude things, but he’s a good boy at heart.”

”I will be nearly the same age as you in about a few months you idiot!!!”

Yuzuru finally released his hold on Tori’s cheek and grabbed the piece of paper Midori didn’t even notice he was still holding. 

”Even though I already told him so many times, Young master doesn’t understand how important it is to be prepared for any kind of emergencies.”

Midori didn’t know what answer to give other than a nod. It’s not like he can relate to any of this at all, he concluded.

”Enough of this! Yuzuru, I will never ever allow you to accompany me publicly again! All you do is embarrass me!”

With that, Tori grabbed Yuzuru’s wrist and started trying to drag him inside the mansion’s gates, but this time Yuzuru didn’t protest, only turning back to Midori one last time.

”Until later, Takamine-sama.”

Midori didn’t say anything, only waving awkwardly as the two figures disappeared inside the huge metal gates. Once they were gone, Midori released a sigh he didn’t even notice he had been holding this whole time.

.

.

.

.

It had been two days since Midori’s little adventure. He did call Chiaki right after he got home, and the brunette almost didn’t believe his story.

” _You- what?! The heir of the Himemiya family? Takamine, are you sure you didn’t fall asleep and just dreamed of that? Hahaha!_ ” Chiaki had said, but with a lot of determination, Midori was able to convince him.

Things only got worse from there, though. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened, and every single time he received a notification from the Uber app he wished for it to be Yuzuru’s. But it never was, in fact the man didn’t even leave a review on his driver profile, and he didn’t rate the race either like people usually do. Midori wasn’t worried about it, he had a perfect rating of 4.8 stars, but he just wished for a confirmation that what happened was still on the other man’s mind just like it was on his, and he wondered if Yuzuru found himself thinking of aqua colored eyes as often as Midori found himself thinking of fuchsia colored ones.

Sitting in his car with his phone in hands, he stared out the window into his family’s greengrocer, where they all lived. Today was a slow day, he didn’t receive many calls and had been on a break for some minutes now, so there were nothing to distract him from the thoughts that floated in his mind. All of them about only one person.

”I suppose...”

He took a deep breathe before entering Yuzuru’s profile in the Uber app and selecting the message option. It was now or never, and Midori pushed himself, he was determined to not be a coward this time. With shaky hands, he typed the text as his cheeks burned.

_’Hi, this is your Uber driver from 2 nights ago. I just want to let you know I Have Feelings For You._

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my complete lack of knowledge about the Uber app or Uber drives in general. I have only took Ubers twice in my whole life! Also I don’t know if I will ever continue this. As of now, I leave it to your interpretation! And thank you so much for reading. AND THANKS XENA FOR BETA READING I LOVE YOU!!


End file.
